TrustFall
by Raioutsider
Summary: With each death the darkness grows, consuming and twisting a lost soul that is torn from betrayal. Two voices call out to the lost soul... One offers help, all they want is to be friends. The other, a weaken whisper that longs to be heard. Everyone lies, betrayal runs deep. Another soul tired but refuses to give up, for he knows what will happen if he does...
1. 1 The Fall

A car with three teens pulls up to a small house that could almost pass off as a murder house, due to the fact it was falling apart and the lawn was dead, "I can't believe she lives here..." Said the girl, Tiffany, in the front passenger seat as she fixes her blonde pony tail, "Kevin, honk the horn... I don't want to go up there..." Kevin nods and honks the horn and the three of them wait. Tiffany was not the brave type and often relied heavily on Kevin, her boyfriend of two years. Kevin liked how he was her hero, though even he was relieved that she asked him to honk instead of going to the front door. Marcus, who was in the back seat shifts around nervous, his eyes fixed on the front door, "Maybe try honking again..?" He suggests to Kevin, his eyes not looking away from the door. Right as Kevin was about to honk the horn a second time the three of them hear yelling from inside the murder house. The source of the yelling was a large man in his 40's and clearly sounded intoxicated, they didn't need to see him to know this. The three of them froze, as if staying still would make the yelling stop, "Come on... Get out of there..." Marcus whispers himself as he places a hand on the door handle. They couldn't make out exactly what was being yelled but it certainly was out of anger and the parts they could hear made them shiver, "GET BACK HERE NOW OR I'LL BREAK YOUR LEGS!" Tiffany covers her mouth as she hears that, "Oh no..." she whimpers in her hand. Both Kevin and Marcus ready to jump out of the car but froze when they hear what sounds like glass breaking.

"That's it! I'm going in!" As Marcus is about to get out of the car when the front door swings open, and they see their dark haired friend with jade green eyes rushing out the door carrying a bag. A beer bottle whirls past her head and breaks as it lands in the yard, "GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE!" yells the drunk man who was now standing in the door way. His clothes were filthy, covered in stains and just by looking at him the teens could already smell the alcohol. The girl doesn't slow down even as another beer bottle barely misses her right arm. On cue Marcus quickly opens the door for her to jump in the back with him as she finally reaches the car. "FRISK!" She doesn't look back at the livid man as she jumps in the car and into the arms of Marcus. Kevin doesn't even wait for the door to close as he starts to drive away, he was gripping the steering his knuckles were starting to turn white. "Frisk are you okay?!" Tiffany looks back to see Marcus rubbing Frisk's back, who was still out of breath,"Y-yeah...he just... Forgot that we are going camping..." Frisk smiles at them, trying to reassure them that she was in fact okay, even if that wasn't fully true, "To Mt Ebott!"

The car thuds up the mountain path, making it a rather bumpy ride for the four teens shoved into the car, the camping gear can be heard banging around in the trunk. Kevin was still gripping the steering wheel tightly, but not because he was still on edge, instead it was because the road was so uneven it was making him slight nervous. "Fuuuuuuck! Are we ever going to get there?!" Tiffany whines for the 12th time in 30 minutes, Kevin only sighs and shakes his head, "Relax babe, we will get there soon. Promise." Tiffany pouts a bit, which causes Frisk to giggle softly.

**Tiffany can be so impatient at times... But I love her**, Frisk thought to herself as she smiles softly. Marcus couldn't help but look at Frisk, her smile always seemed to be forced, a mask to hide what she was truly feeling, just so people wouldn't have to worry.

This however was not one of those times, this smile was real, "Hmph... I just want to get out and walk around..." Tiffany grumbles to herself, still pouting, "I mean, we've been stuck in this car for like..." She pauses for a moment and checks her neon blue phone, since the clock on the dash had never worked since Kevin bought the car from his uncle a few months ago, "3 hours! Why can't this camping trip begin already?!" Marcus couldn't help but laugh, "20 more minutes, tops, Just keep following this road then turn off to the left around this corner, should be a more or less straight drive up a dirt road, Kev."

**But this isn't just a camping trip... Not for me at least**, Frisk's smile faded away,** I really am going to get when I get home... Maybe He will be too drunk or high to remember that I took off... Haha... When am I that lucky..? **Frisk soon became lost in her thoughts. Marcus couldn't help but watch Frisk's smile vanish and her face turn more into a look of something close to fear, like she was trying hard not to let it show but she was too tired, "It will be okay Frisk..." He said softly so only she could hear as he gently places a hand on her knee. Marcus' touch did bring a sense of comfort to Frisk, then the comfort turned to slight embarrassment, "Haha... I know." was all she could say, she really did want believe in his words.

"We are here!" Kevin declares as he puts the car in park, grinning "Told you I could get us here!" Tiffany unbuckles her seat belt and gives him a quick kiss as reward before hopping out of the car, "Finally!" She yells out after stretching. It didn't take long for the other to join her, their legs sore and stiff from being trapped in the car from so long, "Kevin, lets go ahead and start unloading the gear." Marcus says as he pats his hand on the truck. "How did you even know about camping spot? It was kinda... way off the main road." Kevin asks Marcus as Tiffany and Frisk start to clear away small rocks and branches for the tents. "Haha well I found this place last month when I was hiking with my brother, seemed like a cool place." Marcus replies as they start to get the gear out of the back, "Just sorta stumbled upon it."

Kevin's eye had began to twitch after 10 minutes of battling the plastic poles that was meant to help shape the tent he would be sharing with Tiffany, "Okay... these things a possessed..." Marcus was having much similar luck with his tent, in fact one of the plastic poles smacked him in the face. Frisk however already finished setting her tent up and was helping Tiffany collect some fire wood, when Tiffany looks over at the boys with a sly grin, "Awe what's wrong? You guys can't pitch a tent?" Frisk shakes her head as she laughs softly, "That's bad, Tiffy." Kevin opens his mouth to say something but stops, knowing that if he said what he thinking Tiffany would probably be sleeping with Frisk tonight and not him. So he just closed his mouth and went back to work. After nearly snapping the poles into more pieces Frisk went over to help Marcus, and with her help the tent was defeated. Kevin, being stubborn didn't accept help from either of them, but eventually was able to put it together.

**Mt Ebott seems so peaceful, even though in a way it's like a tomb... If you wanted to disappear you could...** She was so lost in thought, "The mountain that swallows anyone who comes here..." She says softly while Marcus smirks at her, "Do you know the leagued of this place?" He asks her, snapping her out of her thoughts, "H-huh? Oh, yes I do." Marcus grinned at her, "How about you tell us the story tonight around the campfire?" She nods and smiles, "Haha if you insist."

"Hold still a second. "Marcus moves closer to Frisk, slowly reaching up to pull a leaf out of her hair, **He is so close...** It isn't til She hears a giggle behind her that Frisk realizes that they are being watched and that her cheeks are probably red. Quickly turning away from Marcus to look at an amused Tiffany, "Are you sure you don't want to share the tent with me... or someone else?" Both Frisk and Marcus blushed deeply at this while Tiffany laughs, "Oh relax! I was just kidding."

It got dark faster than they had expected but thanks to Kevin they had a campfire going,"So... Anyone else seen The Blair Witch Project?" Frisk asked and Tiffany shot her a glare, "No talking about horror movies that take place in a forest while we are IN A FOREST!" That only caused Frisk to chuckle softly, she liked teasing Tiffany from time to time. "Hey Frisk, weren't you going to tell us the story about this mountain?" Marcus smiles at Frisk, which causes her to blush. "You sure you guys want to hear it?" The three quickly nod to Frisk, "Well... Alright..." Frisk closes her eyes as she thinks back to the old stories her mother used to tell her, "Long ago humans and monsters lived together on the surface, both sides were at peace. Til one day the Human King died suddenly after he had just seen the Monster King and Queen to discuss politics. Many people believed that the King was somehow poisoned by the monsters, tensions quickly raised. It didn't seem to matter what the Monster King and Queen said they humans grew more and more uneasy. Violence started to break out til finally it was a full blown war lead by the Human Queen, who said that the monsters would devour our souls..." Frisk stopped for a moment as a shiver ran through her, "The monsters, scared and tired took shelter in the mountain, where they were than trapped... Sealed away by a magic spell by the seven human mages. The years passed and slowly humans began to loose their ability to use magic and focused more on science, and eventually the war was written off as just a fairy-tale... But it is said that any who climbs the mountain will be swallowed up as well, just like the monster... never to be seen again..."

Kevin looks around as he puts and arm around Tiffany who shudders a bit "That's pretty crazy... There is no way that story could be true, right Kevin?" Tiffany looks at him, "Well... People are a bit spooked to come here... but I don't think its real... It can't be." Hearing him say this helped Tiffany relax a bit.

After one too many campfire stories about monsters everyone started to crawled into a tent; Kevin and Tiffany in one, While Frisk and Marcus in their own two. "Hey Frisk..." Tiffany pokes her head into Frisks' tent, "Do you um... Like Marcus?" Frisk went bright red, "w-where did that come from?" Tiffany smirks at Frisk, who is very flustered now, "W-we have been friends f-for like... Ever... That's it..." Tiffany rolls her eyes, "blah blah blah... Just kiss him." Frisk sighs and hides in her sleeping bag, "Goodnight Tiffy." Tiffany giggles to herself before leaving Frisk to hide in her sleeping bag.

Frisk struggles to try and pull free from some kind of black tar, it clings to her pulling her in deeper. "Help! Someone please!" Frisk cries out into the darkness, but nobody came.

With a gasp Frisk sits up, clutching her chest, "Just...Just a nightmare..." Frisk whispers to herself after looking around to find herself safe in her tent. Knowing that she probably won't be able to get back to sleep anytime soon she slides on her over-sized sweater that could almost be a dress for her, she then slips outside her tent. The sky was still dark as she walks over to the fire pit, **If I had to take a guess i would say its was about 1 or 2 in the morning**.

"Something wrong?" Someone asks her from behind which causes her to nearly scream and turn around, "Marcus you scared me!" She whisper yells at him, punching his arm. "Haha sorry sorry... Want to see something cool?" He didn't wait for her to respond, he just took her by the hand and lead her along, "h-huh?" Frisk wanted to ask where they were going but the moment he took her hand her heart raced and she became flustered. He leads her through the trees and further away from the campsite. Frisk wasn't sure how longed they had been walking, but she was sure that without his flashlight they would be lost, they aren't already. "Marcus, where are we going?" Instead of answering, he just gripped her wrist tighter and kept pushing forward. til finally they reach an opening to a cave. "A cave..? Marcus are you sure its safe?" He looks back at her and smiles, "Trust me... Okay?" His words were soft, and though she was starting to get a strange feeling Frisk only nodded her head, **I am just on edge from my own campfire story... **If Frisk thought it was dark outside, it was nothing to compare to how dark it was in the cave. Deeper they headed into the cave til finally the tunnel opens up to a larger chamber, where in the center of it Frisk could see a large hole as Marcus' flashlight passes over it. "Here we are..." Marcus finally lets go of Frisk and steps closer to the large hole the lead down deeper into darkness, "A hole..?" Frisk asks softly as she slowly inched closer, careful not to get too close.

Even with the help of the flashlight Frisk still couldn't make out anything, it looked as if it went on forever, "Frisk... I want you to tell the truth about something..." Frisk looks away from the hole and at Marcus confused, "The truth? About what..?" He shines the light down at her feet, "when we pulled up at your house... We heard your dad yelling... The things he said... plus the beer bottles being thrown at you..."

Frisk tenses up, she had stupidly hoped that her friends hadn't heard what her father had yelled at her, **Of course they heard... Who didn't hear it? **

"He has been drinking again huh..?" It was no secret that her father was basically the towns' drunk, there was even rumors he would even shoot-up, which Frisk knew was true. After all she once found him passed out on the sofa with the needle on the coffee table. Without really thinking about it Frisk put a hand over her left side just under her ribs, she knew what he was about to ask.

"He started hitting you again huh..?" Slowly he moves the light up her body til its on her face as she is fighting back tears, "Frisk..." Marcus lowers the light and pulls her into a tight hug, gently rubbing the back of her head, "Do you...want to see that cool thing I mentioned before?" Frisk nods a bit and forces a smile, Marcus then smirks as he moves so he is still holding her but now her back is pressed in his chest, Frisk faces the hole. "Its pretty cool huh? Its like a bottomless pit..." **Its more like a black hole...** Frisk thought as she stared back into the hole while Marcus rests his head on her shoulder, "Do you really think there are monsters trapped inside?" He whispers in her ear.

Frisk couldn't help but shiver as she felt his hot breath on her neck, though for some reason this didn't give her the feeling she had expected. She had expected it to make her feel giggly and shy... Instead she felt uneasy and nervous. "Maybe... But that was 100's if not close to 1000 years when they were supposedly sealed away... Would they still be down there?"

Gently Marcus runs his free hand up along Frisks' arm as he speaks, "You know... Everyone in town knows your dad is a drunk and junkie... That even he beats you... So this won't come to a surprise to anyone..." he lets Frisk turn and face him, confusion and hurt across her face, "What did you say..?" Marcus smirks at her, raising the light to shine at her face once more "I always wondered what the face of someone who was about to kill themselves looked like..." **What is he saying? Is this still that nightmare?** Frisk slowly took a step back, her heel inches from the opening, "M-Marcus what do you mean?" Frisks' voice just barely above a whisper . Marcus stares at her for a moment, as if he was weighing something over in his mind, but then soon he chuckles darkly to himself.

"We were just walking, she seemed depressed... I tried to stop her but I...she jumped before I could..." He wipes away an invisible tear as his laughter echoes through the cave, "That's what I'll tell the cops anyways... You know they don't even come up to the mountain if someone is reported to have fallen. Fucked up right?"

Frisk stared at him, unable process what he was saying, her voice caught in her throat and her legs seem to be frozen in place as he kept speaking, "I guess they are worried that the mountain will eat them." **I have to run! He has gone insane!** Frisk forces her legs to move and tries to hurry past him but he grabs her arm tightly, "W-why are you doing this?!" She cries out, fighting to try and get free from his grasp, "Why? Because you're someone who the world will quickly forget about..." With that Marcus pushes Frisk back and she fell into the darkness.

Frisk was to be swallowed up by Mt Ebott. As she fell she closed her eyes waiting for impact. For a second Frisk could have sworn the air around her felt denser, **What does it matter?** she thought, **I'm about to die...** Frisk didn't want to die, she wanted to care about way the air suddenly felt denser then back to normal, she wanted to live. **I want to li-**Frisk's thought was cut short as intense pain rippled through her body. Her mouth began to fill with the taste of copper, Frisk didn't need to look at herself to understand what was happening. She fell and now she was dying. Unable to move or speak Frisk laid there in the dark chamber waiting for death.

"Oh my... you aren't going to last long now are you?" A soft playful voice whispers in the back of Frisks mind, "_Do you want to live?_"

Frisk couldn't speak, so instead she thought, **Yes, I want to live...**

The voice giggles softly, "_T__hen how about we make a deal hmm?_"

**A deal..? **

"_Yep! That we will be friends! Agree to that and I'll save you!_"

**Who are you?**

"_My name is Chara, will you be my friend?_"

**Yes...**

"_Then its a deal..._"


	2. 2 Darkness and Ruins

Marcus couldn't contain his historical laughter as he gazes into the abyss, "I did it... I really did it!" He couldn't stop his body from trembling in a mix of excitement and fear nor did he know how long he was staring into the darkness, "Frisk... I am sorry..." Insanity leaving his voice, being replaced with sadness but not regret, "I am so sorry... I just... didn't want to die..." tears began to roll down his cheeks, though he didn't bother to try and wipe them away, "The voice... It said... If I didn't find someone... I would have to fall... He would make me fall..." His voice cracks slightly as he tries to justify the reason behind his actions, "Your life... was just so fucked up... and my mom... she just was diagnosed with cancer... she needs me... Please think of this as me saving both of us."

Darkness had swallowed Frisk, pulling her deeper and deeper into the nothingness, **Am I...Dead or is this just another bad dream? **"Hello?!" Frisk tries to call out but not a sound escapes her, in fact her whole body felt numb, **Maybe this is what being dead is like... Darkness**, She thought to herself as she drifts in the never ending tenebrosity that was all around her, **but I don't want to be dead! I want to live!** Frisk tries desperately to move, to speak, to do something, anything but nothing happened. It was as if the darkness had devoured everything; no light and no sound. Just as Frisk was about to accept her fate she hears a faint voice in the distance , "..iv...p!" A voice that she could barely make out , but it was there, yelling, "re...!"

**What are they saying...? I can't... quite make out their words**,Frisk tries to focus on their words when a sickening laughter echoes from all around her as if to drown out the words. Then as quickly as the laughter began there was silence, no more laughter and no more words. The feeling of her drifting had also suddenly stopped, she now was standing still, Frisk once numb now feels something press against midsection. **Was this what stopped me from drifting? **Still she couldn't move arms let alone her body to try and feel what it was, but slowly her vision starts to focus. A light started to shine through the darkness, just enough for her to see that there was something white pressed against her midsection. It took Frisk a moment to understand what she was looking down at before intense pain shot through her and blood began to run down the white object. What looked to be a large bone forced itself from ground and through her, the pain was so great she wanted to go back into the darkness. Go back to feeling nothing, to being numb. All she could do was watch as her blood ran down the bone to form a puddle on the ground, she couldn't even scream.

"do me a favor... stay dead..." The voice from before spoke again across from her, but all she could look at was the blood running down the bone into the now red pool below. Slowly she tries to look up, her vision fading back into darkness. That's when Frisk felt something slip out of her hand and fall into the pool of her blood. All she could see was that she was in a long hallway with golden light, and figure who appears to be shaking slightly just in front of her. Once again darkness takes its hold, but this time there was a faint whisper, though Frisk could hear it more clearly she still couldn't make out its words;  
"_.etaf rouy eb lliw siht neht gnorts ton era uoy fI... niaga neppah lliw dna, deneppah ydearla sah siht, Frisk meard a ton si sihT_"  
The only word she knew the voice said was, **Frisk**, or at least what she believed to have been her name anyways.

Two strange symbols appear before Frisk, they remaindered her of a video game buttons because one said "continue" in bright gold letters while the other "Reset". The "Reset" button however wasn't as brightly lite, **Reset? Continue? This is like some kind of... Game-over screen on a video game...** Frisk was so lost in thought , a part of her wanting to believe that this was in fact just a horrible nightmare, she hadn't noticed something was giving off a ruby red glow just past the buttons. **What the...? Is that... a heart?**

Sans woke to the all too familiar yell of his younger brother, Papyrus, in a room swallowed up by darkness, "SANS! GET UP AT ONCE YOU WORTHLESS JACKET FULL OF MONSTER DUST!" **how many fucking times does this make it now... **Sans thought to himself as his right eye glow a vibrant purple, "i'm up! give me 5 minutes and i'll be right down." The only source of light was coming from his eye, with it he could see that he was in his bedroom. Though Sans didn't need to look around to know where he was, after all he has relived this moment far too many times. "YOU HAVE 3 MINUTES BROTHER!" **can't blame a guy for trying... **It didn't seem to matter what he did, that little demon would leave the ruins covered in dust, sure some probably deserved to be dusted but not all of them. Most centrally not one who is going to beg Sans to protect the demon child, the closest person the skeleton has to a parent. There was no way he could have known that the human was an executioner and not some savior, **maybe this time will be different... **Sans groans and scratches the crack the runs just down past his right eye,** the day that happens echo flowers will be blue. **Sans couldn't help but chuckle softly to himself as he pats the spot on the bed that his jacket should have been, "huh..?"** but it has always been there before... **"SANS!"

Somehow the darkness around Frisk felt different than it had before, there was no pain, or at least the kind she had felt before, nor did she feel as if she was drifting. In fact Frisk felt as though she was laying on something that was an odd mix of comfort and aching, **I can't move...** Frisk though to herself as she couldn't seem to find the strength to open her eyes. Something brushes her cheek softly, which causes Frisk to quickly bat it away, **I guess I can move**, Frisk's eyes shot open to see what she wanted to believe was sun light peeking in through the tent, that what Marcus had done was just nightmare, "It...wasn't a...dream..." As her eyes focused Frisk saw that the source of light from above her was not sunlight peeking through her tent, but if fact clear crystals that cling to ceiling of a chamber she fell into.

Once again something tickles her cheek softly, this time Frisk grabs the soft thing, "huh..?" Slowly Frisk turns her head, expecting pain and a sign that something was broken, but there was none. The thing that was tickling her cheek was medium sized red petals that belong to a flower with a pale pink center. In fact she seemed to be laying on a patch of vines and flowers, the flowers were clustered so perfectly they must have broken her fall, "So pretty..." Frisk whispers softly as tear rolls down her cheek, **Thank you for saving my life... **Frisk carefully starts to sit up, expecting to feel pain but once again there was none just discomfort. As she looks around the chamber she could see more and more vines weaving their way into the shadows. From what she could tell, those vines had hardly any flowers on them, while the vines that appeared to have flowers are the ones that are close to light from the crystals. As her gaze follows a cluster of vines that are growing up, clinging to a rock. **Wait...That's not a rock... Is that a pillar?** Slowly Frisk stands up and carefully makes her way to the pillar, "It is a pillar..." Gently she runs a hand down stony surface, "Ruins... Wait...why are there ruins down here?" Frisk's eyes widen as a thought crosses her mind, **That story my mom told me... was...real... **"Monsters..." She whispers to herself, completely unaware that something was watching her, hidden among the flowers.

Stepping back to the cluster of flowers the girl begins to look up at the void where she fell from, she knew that she could never climb back up. **There is no way I could ever climb that even if I did have a rope... Besides... What do I really have waiting for me up there? Would anyone really believe me if I said Marcus pushed me?** For a moment Frisk could swear she heard a faint giggle, just behind her left ear, but when Frisk turned to see who was there, **No one is there...**

Frisk begins to follow a faded orange tile path that was just barely visible under the vines and roots when she sees a slightly glowing flowers, "Huh? They are... Glowing?" Carefully Frisk lifts up a flower to reveal that there was a small crystal under the flowers, "Oh cool." Smiles she gently sets the flower back down, and follows the path in the darkness, trying her best not to trip on the roots and vines, "Strange..." A odd sense of déjà vu runs through her as Frisk glazes at a path of mossy grass, **Why does this spot seem so... Familiar?** Slowly Frisk looks up past the dark green patch lighten up by tiny crystals from above, she saw an old stone door, "I have to push forward..."

Frisk tried to push the door open but it did no good, "Okay... that didn't work..." As she looks over the room for a clue on how to open the door she spies a sign, "Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road." After a few minutes Frisk finds a set of switches on the ground buried under the plant life, then after another few minutes she figured out the order to press them, "Huh... That's pretty simple actually." There were fewer crystals in the hall way past the door so it that it more difficult to see. Frisk's feet kept getting snared by the plants and she came close to tripping a few times, **Just a bit further...** Frisk could see that there was more light just up ahead, and from what she could tell a stair case. In a hurry to get out the hall wall covered in vines and roots she picked up her pace. So close to the next room, Frisk could make out a splitting stair case, both halves meeting at the top.

A slightly larger flower with a face pokes out from behind a cluster of flowers, eyes locked on Frisk, before diving back down to hide before she could see, **Did something just move? **A shiver runs through her as an odd sense of danger began to take hold of her, **I have to get away! **Without thinking Frisk quickly turns to run, all she knew was that she had to get away, that she needed to get into the next room. So close to the light but the feeling of dread increasing fast, Frisk could swear whatever was behind her could hear her heart pounding in her chest. Frisk stretched out her hand when suddenly she fell, **No! It has me!** Frisk couldn't find her voice to scream. 

"This is not a dream Frisk, this has already happened, and will happen again... If you are not strong then this will be your fate."


	3. 3 Long Day

Panic runs through Frisk as she feels the thing tighten around her ankle, **A monster has me! I have to get free!**Desperately Frisk kicks her free leg at the thing that has her, but it did no good. After taking a deep breath she looks back into the darkness, ready to face whatever had her. Instead of seeing a blood thirsty monster, all she saw a vine that had woven its way around her ankle, "... Just a vine..." She lets out a soft sigh of relief before chuckling to herself, **I can't believe I actually freaked out over that...** Still Frisk couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching her in the darkness, **I need to get moving... ** After struggling for a moment she finally got her foot free and hurried away from the hallway of vines and roots. She found herself standing there in the room with the stairs leading up to a doorway, "Okay Frisk... You got this..." She said to herself, hoping that it would bring her some sort of comfort. The room itself was rather barren, though there was moss here and there it seems that there wasn't as much plant life in this part of the ruins. Frisk could swear though that she could hear water just up a head, passed the doorway and into the unknown. **That sound... It has to be water, I think I even hear frogs**, Frisk thought to herself and started to walk up the left-hand side staircase, hearing soft croaks and ribbit sounds coming from up ahead. Also there was the odd meow sound, **Perhaps there is a cat hunting the frogs and fish? **As the girl made her way up the stairs the sound of splashing was becoming more clear. **I am going to be okay**, the sound of the splashing filled her with an odd sense of determination.

Sans eventually found his jacket , however he is completely confused on how it found its way on top of the half-dead pine tree in town square, "well... that's sure as fuck new..." **maybe this has something to do with how things reset last time... **The skeleton grumbles softly to himself as his right eye flaring up slightly in wisps of purple magic, "H-hey! You're f-freaking late!" said the all too familiar shaking voice of Undyne, **the walking fish-stick**. Sans couldn't help but chuckle to himself not bothering to look over his shoulder as he raises his right hand, "well i wood have been on time but my jacket wanted to hang around without me." Undyne groans behind him which causes the grinning skeleton to grin more, "don't worry, i will leaf once i acorn my jacket." Undyne glares at Sans as he summons a bone roughly 2 feet in length, then he carefully uses the bone to retrieve his jacket, "without my jacket the cold just goes right through me." The bone floats effortlessly to the jacket and the skeleton tries to make sure the bone doesn't accidently stab through the comfy fabric.

The blue fish monster was about a foot taller than Sans and was wrapped up in a heavy black coat, thick dark grey pants, and a knitted yellow scarf, "J-just hurry up it up! You know I hate the cold, L-lets just go f-fix the traps and get s-something warm to eat." Undyne was normally quite, not shy, just quite. Always watching and analyze before she normally speaks, unless she was cold, then she had a chance of speaking her mind, "almost got it ..." Sans mumbles as he finally snags his jacket with the bone without the sound or ripping fabric, "ha!" **but how did it even get out here... **Undyne sneezes and groans, "Yay you got it, now lets go already." A shiver runs through the skeleton's bones, "yeah, we can go a-pine and leaf now undyne..." **something is different.** "One more tree pun and I am sparing you." Undyne growls warningly, "i must ash you for mercy, I can't oaking stop at the puns!" A yellow spear forms in the fish woman's hands, "Those were all forced..." **i should check on the old man...**

Frisk slowly pokes her head into through the doorway to see another long hallway but along the walls there was pools of water. The air in the room was damp and there was a smell but Frisk couldn't quiet place it, though for some reason it almost made her feel hungry. There was no sign of any cats but as she walks down the hallway she notices two frog like creatures by the water. One croaked while the other one let out a meow, **Did that frog just meow? **As if to confirm what she heard the first frog lets out a meow as well, **Frogs meow apparently... **

"Heehee silly isn't it?"

Frisk quickly spins around to look at whoever just spoke, it sounded like they were just behind her.

"Heehee be careful now Frisk..."

Quickly Frisk turns around again, this time however she slips on a patch of moss and with a loud thud then splash Frisk found herself in the water. Thankfully in wasn't that deep, only came up to her waist, but it was cold. The two frogs were now watching her closely, **No, not watching me... They are glaring... **

By the time Frisk pulled herself out of the water the two strange frogs were now in front of her, "H-hello there..?" **Maybe they are monsters... I mean they are too big to be actually frogs. Maybe Monsters are nice?**

"Haha good luck with that, Frisk."

That voice once again sounded like it was just behind her, but this time Frisk didn't turn to check, she was too focused on the frogs, "I'm sorry to um.. bother you both... I just um... Tripped." Frisk couldn't tell if they didn't understand her or if they just didn't care, perhaps it was a mix of both. Slowly Frisk tries to move past them when suddenly one leaps at her, headbutting her in chest, almost knocking her back into the water.

"Fight back! Kick it if you have to Frisk!"

Both frogs attacked the human,  
**Mustard seed... That's what that smell is...** Frisk falls to her knees clutching her midsection, **Its going** **to attack again... **A frog slams into Frisk from the side, "Ah!" Her heals end up dangling over the edge back into the water.

"You really should have fought back heehee... Maybe you will next time."

The voice whispers just behind Frisk's ear in a mocking tone. As if Frisk was really about to die, as if she would have a second chance at this. Her vision blurs as she struggles to keep her eyes open.

"_.denimreteD yats tsum uoY_"

"I must stay... Determined..." Frisk could just barely make a red blur just past the frogs, bobbing out past rocks, "H-help... Please..."

The red blur froze in place and showed no sign of moving.

"Are you even sure it moved to begin with?"

**But... I know I saw it move... I must have**. Frisks' vision steadily begins to fade out of focus as a strange warm sensation presses against her back. A feeling slowly starts spread around her as if pulling her back into an embrace, **This actually feels... So nice**.

"!_pu evig t'noD_"

**I can almost make out what they are saying... But its like listening to static... Besides its comfortable like this...**Frisk starts to give into the urge to let her eyelids fall shut. The embrace making her feel safe and welcomed as it wraps around her body.

"Shh... Its okay Frisk, soon it will be over... And you can try again... You won't even feel any pain."

As the voice whispers just behind Frisk's left ear in a soft soothing tone, **No pain? That sounds... Pretty nice... **Frisk's eyes fall shut, **I can almost see those buttons... "Continue" and...**

"!_seye ruoy nepo ot deen uoY !sdrow ym ot netsil ,eciov ym raeh esaelp Frisk_"

Something starts to stir inside Frisk, feelings of doubt and uncertainties,  
**Reset**, Frisk wasn't sure why the thought of seeing that button again filled her with a sense of unease. Soon the warm embrace that once felt so welcoming, now felt sickening.

Frisk forces her eyes open to see the frogs about to bestow their final blow, it had been much easier to just close her eyes, but She needed to try again, "Please help!" She calls out to blurry red figure just past the frogs. The frogs then leap at Frisk, sending her back into darkness.

Undyne forces a bear trap open with a yellow energy spear, then she goes to hide it in the snow, careful not to trigger it, "J-just a f-few more... Then we can go warm up at the b-bar." Sans leans against a tree, his eye sockets black, **the way everyone is acting is the same as the past 'resets'... something is different. there is always a reason for a jacket to end up on the top of the healthiest tree in snowdin... even if that reason is because of wasabi... ****but i sure as hell wasn't drinking last night... **Sans flinches for a moment as he hears a trap snap shut, "Fuck these things! Why can't I just run a human through with a spear?! Why waste the time with traps?" The skeletons permanent smile relaxed slightly, "we could also just tell the captain we fixed em and call it a day." He knew she would never agree to leaving work early no matter what her mood. "Y-you know what... Let's fucking go, n-not like Papyrus checks these traps." Sans eye lights went out, his bones stiffened, **she wants to... call it a day? what the hell happen to change things this much?** **will things be different..?**

"You poor thing..." A voice pushes through the darkness, a deep male voice filled with concern, "I won't let any more harm come to you..." It felt as if Frisk was floating in a dream with the scent of flowers around her, "Healing magic isn't my strong... Some good food..." Frisk couldn't focus on the man's words as she was being pulled in and out of consciousness.  
Something softly brush against her cheek, "Rest... You are safe..." Frisk was determined to open her eyes to see the face of the owner of the voice.

Slowly Frisk manages to open her eyes and at first all she can make out was violet fabric that seem to be giving off a pleasant smell, "Flowers..." Frisk mumbles softly as she sees a symbol made up if dark grey lines embroidered in the violet fabric, "Young one..?" The voice asks in a gently tone, pulling Frisk out of her trance.

Ignoring the feeling to close her eyes, Frisk raises her gaze to see what seems to be a black bread, "You smell like..." For a moment Frisk thought she was seeing things as she finally locked eyes of a goat man with white fur, a black mane like bread, and royal blue eyes, "F-flowers..."

The goat man's eyes went from being concerned to being filled with warmth, "You should rest, I'll bring you something to eat." As if on cue Frisk finally gave into the urge and closes her eyes once more, falling into a deep sleep.

Gerson was thankful that he no longer had his sight, otherwise he would be forced to see that damns skeletons' smirking face, though he could tell that something was wrong, "Sans you going to order something already?" Asked the sandy yellow turtle monster with clean but clearly worn bandages around his eyes. Sans who happened to be sitting down across the bar to turtle shrugs, "eh... i would if you actually worked here." Gerson quietly thanked Queen Toriel that he didn't make another damn pun, "gillby would be flaming mad if someone went blindly working his hot bar so shellessly." It had been peaceful for the most since Gillby stepped in the back to organize a few things not 5 minutes ago and asked Gerson to make sure nothing happened. Gillby at the time didn't have anyone else to pick since there was just one other there, Val the drunk. Val however was currently using her favorite table as a pillow. So the job fell the to Gerson, the job to deal with Sans to the wise-ass and Undyne. True be told he is rather proud of Undyne for becoming second in command. He could remember the day he found her cry as if it were yesterday but quickly he shakes his head. After all, he must not remember such things now, "Hmph... I assure you I can get you that disgusting thing you call a drink. I can smell it from here."

"H-hello..." Frisk voice was more shaky than she had intended, "Howdy..." The goat man replied, still staring at her in disbelief. They stood in silence for a moment in the hall way. Frisk had woken up in bed that was just the right size for her, though she was very confused one quickly look around the room revealed she was in an old kids room. Without thinking much she walked out of the room, where she now stood across from the goat man from before. Only this time Frisk can take in his features properly. Like how his eyes shined with a sort of integrity that seemed somehow sad. He also had a set of horns, **Well a horn and a half**, his left horn was broken almost perfectly in half, **That must have hurt**... "Oh my how rude of me! I am Asgore, caretaker of the ruins." he holds out one large fuzzy paw like hand to her, "I'm Frisk..." slowly she takes his hand, her hand so tiny compared to his, "What a fine name! Um... Would you like some tea? Then perhaps you could tell me how you came to this place. I assume you fell?"

"Hmm? Don't tell me you trust this guy so easily. Something doesn't feel right."

The voice whispers just behind Frisks' ear, **He helped me... **Frisk wanted to believe that Asgore was a kind man but how could she trust him fully. "Young one? Is something wrong?" Asgore asks gently, causing Frisk to look up at him, "I'm sorry... It's been a long day..."

"You must stay Determined."

"_Don't give up_!

"_Frisk, please hear my voice, listen to my words! You need to open your eyes_!"


	4. 4 Just Cookies & Tea

It was as if his legs were stuck in ice as Frisk stood across from him, her eyes cold and lifeless, "Why did you do it?" Marcus desperately trying to find his voice but nothing louder than a silent scream. "You ended my life... Then you tell everyone..." As Frisk spoke she drew closer, her lifeless eyes digging into his own soul, "That I jumped?!" Marcus stares into her eyes, tears threatening to fall, "Frisk..."

With a groan Marcus slowly opens his eyes to see his mother staring down at him with a look off tired concern. It had been a nightmar. Frisk had not been here punishing in the land on the living. His mom leans back, allowing Marcus to sit up.  
"You...you were sleep talking and I could only make out... Frisk... " Marcus feels his body tense up at the sound of her name, " I'm so sorry sweetie... Frisk was such a sweetheart, they would always ask to help around the house whenever they were over." Marcus heard his mother pause, her voice soft and filled with concern and sadness. Her voice trying to sooth him and bring him some kind of comfort, "I don't know exactly happened on that mountain but... There was nothing you could have done. She..." Marcus glared down at the floor, **Nothing I could have done?! Yeah... I could have done not a damn thing... I could have been the one to fall instead! Frisk... I didn't want to die...** Marcus lets his mother's words become nothing but background noise. He slowly runs his hands on his blanket, **That's right... I am here, and you are... And you fell. I must really be worrying mom... Waking up crying and yelling...again... That bastard... Though he is gone... He still leaves me cursed with the memory of betrayal and fear on Frisk's face?!** Marcus flinches as his mom's hand gently rubs his shoulder gently, "I love you." Marcus forces a smile, "I love you too mom..." **Frisk, you're lucky. You get to sleep peacefully**. "Sleep well... Frisk..." He heard his mom hold back a sober, "She is sweetie... She is..."

Asgore quickly works in the kitchen, trying not to let his fur get into the mixing bowl, **A human has fallen into the underground again,** Asgore thought to himself as he stirs, **and she looks so much like...** He grips the spoon tightly, fighting back tears as he could just almost hear their laughter once more. **I won't let another child die because of HER. Even if it may seem curl, I know this is best. **Carefully the goat man starts to put the dough onto a baking sheet, "Alright, now I just put the cookies in the oven..." Asgore sets tray in the oven and with a single wave with his right hand a dark blue fire ball forms and shots at the cookies. The oven keeps the fire from spending as well as traps the heat, "Oh how I love fire magic." As his gaze left the oven he couldn't help but notice the open egg carton and all eggs accounted for safely inside, **I forgot to add the eggs...**

As Frisk sits down on the bed she couldn't help but feel a ping of sorrow ripple through her. She found herself laying back into the bad. A trusted childhood friend, someone who Frisk for a time started to think she may even care for more than just a friend, had actually tried to kill her. **Wait... What if I am dead? And this is... Just some weird after life?**

"You're not dead, but if that's what you want to believe I won't stop you."

The voice says from just behind Frisk, "H-huh?" **That's the same voice from before! And... I heard it when I...**

"When you were pushed by your crush."

Frisk wasn't sure how to react, someone or something read her thoughts. She had to be sure that is what was happening, **You are Chara right? You um... Saved my life when I... Fell?**

"Yes, that was me."

**But...why**?

"You needed help and I wanted a friend."

**Who are you?**

"Didn't we go over this? I am Chara."

Frisk sighs and lays back on the bed and stares up at the ceiling, **I mean why can't I see you? Are you some weird side effect from when I fell? I must have hit my head after all.**

Chara gives a soft sigh, "Well I am dead. I was the first of others to fall."

**Why can I hear you..?**

"I have a theory but I don't know for sure."

**What is it?**

"Why aren't you freaking out about a dead kid talking to you?" They almost sounded disappointed.

**Oh um... I don't really know? At first you scared me but now it just sort feels... Familiar.**

"Oh? Hmm... Anyways my theory is simple... We have similar souls and when you were about to die your soul was the most vulnerable it had probably ever been so I let what little of my soul I have left reach out to yours and yours accepted it... This was the result."

Frisk rubs her face with her hands, "But that doesn't explain how you saved my life!"

"Do you want Asgore to hear you? Hmph..."

**S-sorry...**

**"**It's okay. I have a question for you."

**Huh? What is it?**

"Why didn't you fight back against the monsters?"

Frisk wasn't sure how to answer that, after all the thought to fight hadn't even crossed her mind. Any reasonable person would have fought back, tried to run away, **Instead I called for help...**  
Chara didn't get the chance to reply as someone knocks softly on the door, "Young one? Are you awake?" It was Asgores' voice, **When did I fall sleep? **Frisk forces her body up,"No, I'm up." She hears the floor boards creek a bit just outside, "I hope I didn't wake you, but I made some cookies and tea." Chara didn't speak again so Frisk left the room and walked till she found Asgore sipping tea from a blue tea cup in front of a cozy looking fire. The smell of the sweet room couldn't hide the his friendly smile somehow seeming to be forced. "Please have a cookie and some tea." Frisk picks up a cookie off of the plate on the table. The cookie was topped with cinnamon and looked like there was bits of butterscotch was baked into the dough, "I hope you like them... I forgot to ask what you liked." He says smiling sheepishly as she raises the cookie to her lips,** this looks so good**, "mmm... These are good!" His eyes shine bright, "Really? Oh I am glad you like them! Haha it has been awhile since I baked... I thought about making pie but..." His smile flattered for a moment, "Oh that doesn't matter now. The point is you like them." Frisk couldn't help but smile at how happy he seems to be, though she couldn't help but wonder why his smile was forced before, **Was he nervous about the cookies? And why did he seem sad just a moment ago..?**

"Maybe he poisoned the cookies?"

Frisk nearly inhaled the freshly brewed tea, "Young one are you alright?!" Asgore hurries to her side and gently pats her back, "T-Thank you... Asgore." Frisk was finally able to say after a moment, **Not funny.**

Frisk enjoyed her tea as well as another cookie. The food left an odd tingle in her mouth and though she was certain she had eaten her stomach feels light. Not to say that she qas hungry, no, more like she had gotten all the energy that those cookies had to offer at that exact moment at once instead of over time and the food was just gone.

"Monster food. Pretty cool huh?"

Frisk noding to Chara's question she hadn't realized Asgore was asking one as well, "Now young one... if you are feeling up to it... I would like to ask you... How did find yourself here?" Frisk stiffens and looks down at her cookie, "I... I was pushed by someone... I thought I could trust..." Asgore frowns, wanting to know more but he doesn't want to pressure her, "You're um... The 3rd monster I've met and I have to say... You're nicer than a lot of humans I've met..." Asgore just smiles a sympathetic smile, "Well thank you, but I wish I could say that-" he stops and lifts an ear, "hmm..? Oh! I'll be right back, um... Stay up here please, oh! Feel free to have more cookies and tea." Frisk raises an eyebrow but decides not ask as he fills Frisks' cup before taking; 4 cookies, 2 empty teacups, and 1 nearly filled tea pot with him out the room. Frisk than heard a faint knock, I**t sounded like... It was coming from downstairs**. There was a stair case in the main room that lead down. Fidgeting a bit, wanting to know who was knocking from below.

"Oooh I wonder who that is!" Frisk almost screamed as Chara's voice whispers in her ear, "Don't do that..." Chara only giggles,"Heehee but seriously... I know you are dying to know just as badly as me..."

Frisk sighs and nods slowly, "Yeah..." She just had to know who Asgore was going to meet. Frisk goes to the stair case in the main room.

"I don't fully trust that goat... Way too friendly. He is going to betray you Frisk... We can't stay here."

Frisk frowns, wanting to believe that Asgore was just a fluffy jolly man who made amazing cookies, but Chara was right. Asgore could just be acting nice, waiting for... **Wait**... **That can't be right...**  
If he wanted to hurt her than why not do it when she was fast asleep? Or even save her to begin with?

"You doubt it? Hmph... Fine, ask to leave... See what happens."

With a sigh Frisk slowly made her way down the stairs, the floor creaks under her feet. Frisk was expecting to see a basement at the bottom of the stairs, but instead she saw hallway.

Following hallway down to a corner she hears mumble words followed by, "Haha as punny as ever my friend." Frisk recognizes Asgores' voice, **Punny..? **"what can i say? i must have a large funny-BONE" Asgore broke out laughing, Frisk was slightly confused on why it was so funny, slowly tries to peek her around the corner.

Asgore is sitting on the ground with his back against a close half of a large double doorway, his eyes are closed so he doesn't see Frisk. One of the doors was cracked open, Frisk can see what looks to be snow on the other side.

"Sans... Have you thought more about that thing I asked you before?" Asgore asks softly, **damnit** **i hate when you ask this question... **Sans' eye sockets black as he thinks back an event that took place for Asgore only a week ago but for Sans, it seemed to be another life. "yeah... you know... that's sorta a huge thing to ask..." Sans can hear the clank of ceramic as Asgore sets his cup down, **i can't accept**, "Please Sans..." **stop asking!**"asgore... its my job to hunt them, you know this."

Asgore draws in his breath, his words laced with the all too familiar tones of disappointed, "I am well aware... But..." Sans bangs his hand on the closed door, the door Asgore was leaning against, "if i don't do my job then...so many monsters..."

Sans grows silent for a moment, **i shouldn't have come here,** **i never come here this early,** "please asgore... you're my friend but please don't ask me to do that..."

Asgore slowly starts to get up so Frisk quickly pulls back so not to be seen, "I am sorry my friend... I shouldn't have asked that of you. Forgive me?" Frisk deciding to risk being seen, pokes her head out slowly again, "yeah..." A strange feeling of fear runs to through Frisk as she watches Asgore shake hands with a skeleton hand that had reached through the opening, "just stay safe old man." Frisk didn't know why but she turned and ran up the stairs in panic, nearly tripping on one.

"Why so scared?" Chara's voice spoke in an almost teasing tone.

Frisk just shook her head and kept running till she found herself in the kids room, **It reminded me of a nightmare.**Frisk could almost hear the sound of whatever had made when it torn through her midsection.

"You think that was just a nightmare?"

A cold wave runs through Frisk at Charas' words.

"Hah think of that as... A vision of what is to come. You know about it so now you can stop it."

**A... Vision..?**

"_!__seiL"_

_"_You know... You could become stronger and then he can't hurt you."

"_!__netsil t'noD"_

**How?**

"It's called LOVE..."

Asgore sighs and shakes his head, "Looks like that was all the tea..." He says as he checks the pot, "I hope everything tasted good." Sans hands Asgore the cup he had let Sans use, "thanks for the tea and the cookies were a nice surprise. the cookies were pretty good." Asgore chuckles and takes the cup, "I am glad you liked them, its been awhile since I've baked." An awkward silence hangs in the air till finally Sans sighs, "i should be off... papyrus is going to be pissed if i'm not at least pretending to be on lookout." The two friends said their goodbyes and Asgore shut the door, locking it. "I should probably check on Frisk." Sans could hear Asgore mumble to himself through thr closed door, **thanks to undyne work ended ealier... **Sans sits in the snow, listening to Asgores' footsteps disappear, **did he say frisk?**

"The more LOVE you have had the more likely you'll survive...This is a kill or be killed world after all."

A chill runs through Frisk, something about that sounded so familiar.

"Asgore sure was weird before huh?"

Frisk flinches, **Huh? What do you mean? **Chara makes a sound like she clicks her tongue, "Tsk tsk... The way he was forcing that smile then how he was just chatting with a guy who is going to kill you as if they are pals..."

Though uncertainty about Asgore starts to stir is Frisk's mind, she wanted to hold onto hope that there was something else, sense of determination fills her. Chara said nothing after that, letting Frisk's mind wonder alone. Asgore knocks on the door causing Frisk to jump and almost cry out, "Young one?" Frisk sighs after a moment before she goes to open the door. The pleasant smell of the cookies finds it way into the room, as Asgore smiles down at her. Frisk smiles up at him as Chara whispers in the back of Frisk's mind,  
"Still going to trust him..? Test him. Ask how to leave here. See what happens."

"Sorry you had startled me, can I ask you question?" Frisk askes softly, causing the goat man to tilt his head to side, "Of course young one, what is it?" **You can do this, just ask him. **"I... How can I leave the ruins?"

Asgore froze in place for a moment, at first Frisk wondered if maybe he hadn't heard her but then, "There is something I must attend to... Please stay here."

Asgore hears Frisk call out for him as he hurries down the hall to the exit of the ruins, with a nervous Sans behind them. Asgore's ears flick as he hears something tumble, for a second he considers turning around to see if Frisk has fallen but he doesn't turn from the door, "I know you are still there, please my friend... Reconsider?"

Sans wasn't expecting to hear Asgore's voice so soon, then again a few things seems to already be slightly different. "damn it... Asgore... its my job to hunt them." Sans was grateful the door was shut, he didn't have to see the look of disappointment on his friends face.

Frisk hurried after Asgore, calling out his name in confusion.

"Be careful Frisk."

Though because she was in such a hurry, Frisk didn't head Chara's advice and ends up tripping over her own feet before hitting the ground with a loud thud.

Her left ankle now throbbing, Frisk uses the walk for support, "You're so weak..." Frisk gumbles umder her breath, "Shut it..." As she reaches the corner Asgore turns to face her. His eyes filled with sorrow, "Frisk... I asked you to stay upstairs..." Slowly Frisk moves closer to him, "I... I want to know how to leave the ruins Asgore." The goat lowered his head as he spoke, "You're not the first to fall... Others before you... 6 amazing young souls lost..." Chara hisses in the back of Frisk's mind as he speaks, "They fell... They left... They died...You'll only share that fate if you leave... Queen Toriel will kill you..." Frisk shakes her head, "Please Asgore... I won't end up like that." He looks at her sadly, "I'm sorry Frisk... But I can not allow you to leave..." Before Frisk could react a royal blue fire ball flies past her and hits the wall, "Go upstairs now... This is your final warning..." Frisk was trembling but still she steps closer to him, pushing herself off from the wall so she can stand before him, "No Asgore..."

"Frisk! Look out!" Chara yells as Frisk gets hit on her left side with a blue fire ball. The fire was strangely colder than she was expecting, in fact her shirt was almost completely fine. Though it still hurt, it hurt a lot. It was as if it hurt her soul more than her body.

"Frisk you need to move! Here comes another attack!"

Frisk barely dodges as a fire ball shoots past her. If it wasn't for the wall Frisk would have fallen when she dodged. Asgore flinches when he sees her struggle to get out of the way, "Please... Go upstairs..." He gets ready to summon another fire ball as Frisk tries to stand on her own, her hurt leg making it difficult.

Frisk went to dodge but something happened. Her hurt ankle locked up causing her to fall right into his attack. Asgore watched in horror as his attack knocked the human down and she didn't get up. "Oh no... No...no...what have I... What have I done..." slowly he moves closer before falling to his knees. Gently he picks up her limp body, "Please... Wake up..." Tears roll down his cheeks as her soul forms just outside her chest, its a lovely shade of red. As Asgore begin to cry, Sans let's out a shakey sigh of relief, "please stay dead..."

Lies!

Don't listen!


	5. 5 Promised Once

"I know you are still there, please my friend... Reconsider." The skeleton sat frozen in the snow, his back pressed against the cold door, "asgore... you keep asking but i will just keep telling you the sa-" sans was stopped by Asgore slamming something, Sans assuming his fist, against the door, "Please Sans! I... I have a human! She is scared... If she... If she ever comes through this door, please... Protect her." **asgore you stupid son of a... ha ha... isn't this a bit ironic for you? **"asgore you know this puts me in kinda of a bind... my bro being captain and all..." As Sans spoke he could feel the sorrow in Asgore's voice as the once proud king whispers, "Please my friend... For me..." **don't beg**, The purple eyelights go dark, leaving the skeleton's sockets empty. Sans wanted to keep talking, to tell the goat that he just couldn't.

"alright..." The word slipt out so easily, "Oh Sans! T-thank you! Thank you so much!" **fucking hell... **"ha ha... don't mention it... no really, i could loose my skull." Argore grew silent at this then mumbles to himself, just barely loud enough for the skeleton to hear, "He can't protect her from the whole underground... No... Maybe I could... Yes...yes I'll have to... Sans?" The sound of his name startles him slightly, "yeah?" Asgore pauses for a moment but then says, "Hopefully you will not need to protect the human, and I hope to talk with you again my punny friend." Sans chuckles, "later puffy the caretaker."

The next day Sans was walking over the bridge that leads to the path to the ruins when suddenly he is back standing in front of the door to his house, **fucking hell this shit is getting annoying!** **what the hell is with these... i guess rests?! **With that thought and quick flash, leaving just purple mist behind where Sans once stood.

Sans reappeared in the same bridge as last time, **that was happening yesterday too... ****time kept resting to certain points... **A single sound pulled Sans out of his thoughts. **footsteps...** With a quick shortcut Sans is just off the path, hidden by trees when he sees someone step over a large branch that was on the path. Though that someone seemed to be shivering a bit they were trying not to let it show that the cold was bothering them. Sans uses another shortcut to appear just before the branch, **our ticket to freedom... **Quietly he summons a bone, causing his right eye to flare up with magic, **one quick bone right through the skull and than freedom is...** The bone vanishes and Sans slams his foot down on the branch, smashing it to splitters. Before the human could turn Sans was already hidden in the trees, **damnit asgore, i won't kill em but i'll still scare em.** It took the human a moment before turning back around and begin walking. Due to it starting to snow slightly Sans couldn't be sure but he thought he saw dust on their cloths. **maybe they aren't a push over... **Sans letting the human walk a bit futher, he can't help but watch their frame, **huh... i don't think asgore said her name... eh may as well introduce myself..**

Right before the human could step into the bridge Sans shadow looms over them. Being this close he could see the dust in her brown hair, blending nearly perfectly with the snow, "human, don't you know how to greet a new pal? turn around darling, and shake my hand..." The human did not move, "darling..?" It was over before he knew it. They had spwun around so quickly, taking him off guard. The human showed no fear in their ruby red eyes as they wore a wide grin, "Hello!" Sans relaxed slightly as he watched her shake his hand, **huh... soft. **"What's your name?" The playful tone in their voice pulled him back from hims thoughts, "sans, sans the skeleton." It was as if they were thinking about something before speaking with a smile, "My name is Chara."

Sans let his guard down, a mistake that cost him dearly. The hard plastic knife stained with the dust of fallen monsters slashes across his chest, **n-no... how? **Sans focused on the smiling face of his killer, he couldn't see her soul but he could see her states:  
Name: "Chara" LV 4  
**everything else is blurred... ha ha... it doesn't matter now... **Everything for Sans fades into darkness, **promises just get you fucking killed...**

Nothing. That's what Sans felt as he floated through the darkness, **gotta be careful... this could be easy to get used to... not a damn worry... but then papyrus would be... alone... awake the fuck up!**

".yrros os ma I"

With the sense of nothingness suddenly yanked away Sans finds himself clutching something familiar as he peers into darkness. **that voice... no no... that voice isn't real. never was. **"IT WAS NEVER REAL!" sans's right eye socket flares up bright purple.

"SANS?!" A familial voice calls out to him, then it speaks again but in a much softer tone, "Sans, its okay, you haven't had an attack in so long... Shh... Ignore its words, only listen to mine. The Ruthless," **yet-sometimes-caring-brother**, Sans couldn't help but smile a bit at that thought, "Papyrus! Nyahahaha!" Both of Sans' eye sockets were now dark as he leans against his brothers shoulder, "sorry... just was a bad dream..." **wish i could say it won't won't happen again but ha... let's be real. **The two skeleton brothers sat in darkness, "hey bro? think you could get the light?" **one thing is for certain... i'm not letting chara dust me again... i'm going to snap that human's neck like that fucking branch! **Sans looks up at his brother as both sans lights and the lights in the room came back on, "thanks for well... you know..." Papyrus nods, "BE DOWNSTAIRS IN 10 MINUTES!"


	6. 6 Is it Naive?

Frisk's body drifts in pure darkness, **I remember this feeling...** **Did I... Did I die? **  
"Human..."  
It was a voice, though it was different then last time, this voice was now female, and Frisk can hear it more clearly through the darkness, "You sure can fight, you know?" They sounded as if they were panting, "In fact, I think you and Alphys would have probably got along..." As she spoke her voice sounded more faint til it was gone. **Me? Good at fighting? More like a good target. Who is Alphys? **Frisk realizes that she no longer feels as though she is drifting, but standing. **Just like before...** A sharp pain shot through Frisk's stomach, The women speaks again, just as clearly as she had when Frisk first heard her, "I... I win..." Frisk wanted to scream but for some reason not a sound would leave her.

Slowly the darkness lifted just enough for Frisk to see a long yellow spear sticking out of her stomach, **J****ust like that bone... **Frisk slowly falls to her knees, landing in the pool of blood forming on the snow. **Snow..? In a mountain? How... How strange... **That was the last thought she had before being pulled back into the darkness.

The same two strange symbols appear before Frisk, "Continue" in bright gold letters while the other "Reset" with its unlit unbutton. **Reset and Continue. Just like last time...** Frisk this time however took full note of the thing that gave off a ruby red glow. **It is a heart...** Frisk leans forward a bit to try and get a better view of the cartoonish heart, "Huh? Was there... Always... A crack?" As she had leant forward she had noticed a small crack along the side. Slowly Frisk reaches out a hand to touch it but stops, her fingertips so close to grazing the surface**. This is my soul... Right?**  
Frisk steps to look at the buttons, **l****ast time I choose to... Wait what did I chose? **Frisk tried to think of what button she had pressed. A part of her wants to assume Continue since that was the one lit up. Frisk's eyes wonders to the other one, **what happens if I...**

"_!teseR ton oD !potS_"

Frisk shakes her head gently before pressing Continue.

Suddenly Frisk was standing in very same room that she had been before enjoying the tea and cookies, **Before I died.**

"That's right, you died, and most likely will again of you don't actually try hmm... I don't know... Something?!"  
Frisk can't help but flinch, **I... I didn't die on purpose... Wait how am I back? **Chara lets out a sigh, "You were able to return to last spot you had determination." Characteristics spoke as if that was supposed to make everything make sense. Before Frisk could ask anything Asgore knocks on the door causing her to jump, "Young one?" Frisk places a hand over her racing heart, **I'm really... Back? **"Young one I do hope I'm not waking you but prehaps you were still hungry? I could make you something else." **That's what he wanted ask me before..?** Frisk shakes her head, "Y-yes actually!"

"Aren't you going to ask him how to leave this place?"

Frisk shakes her head no before she goes to open the door, greeting the goat with a friendly smile, **I'm going to play it cool.** "I could always go for something to eat." Asgore beams down at her, his eyes void of pain Frisk recalls from their fight. Their fight in which she was killed, **I really did die...** "Would you care to help me young one?" Frisk shakes her head no, "Sorry but I should wash up first." Asgore nods and gently with a large paw pats her on the head, "You do that young one, once you are cleaned up please feel free to join me in the kitchen." An odd twinge of guilt ripples through Frisk, however she quickly brushes it off, "I will."

Frisk waited to hear the sounds in the kitchen before carefully making her way down the flight of stairs. **What if his friend is on the other side of the door?**

"Get good at running or learn to fight."

No matter how hard Frisk pushed against the stone door it gave no sign of moving, "Okay... Am I really this weak or is it really that heavy?"

"If I had to guess... I would say a bit of both. Also I think he locked it." Frisk groans and looks up at the door, **I'll need the key...**

"No shit."

Frisk's eye twitches a bit, "Some big help you are..." Frisk knew there probably wasn't much Chara could do but it didn't stop her from feeling a bit annoyed. Prehaps she really was hungry and that was starting to affect her mood. **How long have I been down here? It couldn't have been that long right..?**

"Well I've long stopped paying attention to time."

"Thank you for being so helpful."

"No problem."

Both unaware that on the other side of the door stood a confused skeleton.

Asgore hums softly to himself as he begins to chops a carrot, **I do hope that she can think of this place as home... I know it isn't much but she could be happy here. At the very least she would be safe. **Asgore stops chopping for a moment as his eyes wonder to a little black bottle on top of the fridge,** Just 3 drops... **Quickly the goat shakes his head, "No... I can't..." His gaze lowers to the carrot, **She would fear me... Maybe she won't even find out... Humans get sick far easier than monsters. **Looking over his shoulder, he frowns, "Young one?" **They should have been cleaned up by now... **His paw tightens around the knife, "Frisk?" His soul begins to race, **Should I have drugged her before?! She will be killed if she leaves here! **The floor boards creak, pulling Asgore out of his thoughts. Then Asgore hears the distinct sound of footsteps coming closer, **Still here... Still safe...** Slowly he goes back to chopping the carrot, trying to clam his nervous.

"Sorry that took so long! So what are cooking?" The young girl asks, unaware of the inner panic that the goat had experienced not long ago, "I hope stew sounds appealing young one." He heard her step to his left, watching him chop, "oh that sounds good."

It was nice having someone to help in the kitchen again, though an odd seems of familiarity kept creeping into his mind. **One look at her and I obviously see my child but... Frisk's eyes... Who's were they..? I still haven't asked about when they were attacked. Her voice was so different than the one that called for help before. Perhaps a monsters saw her being attacked and called for help... **The goat can't help but smile as Frisk is helping set the table, **that can wait thought.**

Frisk fall into the bed with a happy sigh, the events of all that has happened catching up to her. Not to mention her now very full stomach. **That stew was amazing!**

"Well lets hope it wasn't poisoned or something."

Frisk puffs our her cheeks and glares at the ceiling, **Asgore was really nice all through dinner and... And well maybe he didn't mean to kill me before..?**

"Frisk... Please tell me that you understand how... Naive that sounds?"

Naive. Was Frisk being naive for not wanting to believe that Asgore actually didn't mean to kill her before? **Maybe...**With a long sigh Frisk closes her eyes, welcoming sleep to take her.

.

.  
"Daddy? Where's mommy?"

"..."  
**Why won't you say?**

.  
"Daddy?"

"She's gone."  
**Gone..?**

.  
"When will see be back?"

**Please tell me.**

.  
"Did she go to the doctor..?"  
"What the hell do you mean?"

.

"Mommy was having nightmares... Maybe she went to the doctor to try and make the nightmares go away!"

**Right..?**

.  
"Daddy..?"  
"... You stupid little bart!"

.

"Ahh! Daddy stop!"  
**Mommy...**

"Shh... Its alright young one..." Frisk clang to the familiar scent of flowers, "It was just a nightmare... Shh... You're safe now..." Asgore whispers softly as he gently strokes Frisk's back. **It was... A nightmare... **Slowly her hold on his robe loosens as sleep tries to take her once more.

Gently the Asgore kisses her forehead and pulls the covers back over her, "You are safe here... I will keep you safe..."

Stop! Do not Reset!


	7. 7 Mountain King

Sans wasn't sure how long he stood in front of the door in the snow, that was definitely the human... were they talking to themselves? hah... soft voice for a demon...Sans runs his right hand across the stone door, sounded like that parasite didn't have the key... which means asgore is most likely still alive. "what in the fuck is going on with this timeline...?"

"Howdy, smiling trash bag."

Sans eye lights go out, "bud awhile since you've shown your petals... flower you? Leaf treating ya well? how many resets has it been?" 82 you fucking coward... The red flower flinches and looks down at the snow, "Look I... I came to tell you that there is something different with this timeline." Sans couldn't hold back a dark chuckle that echoes in his ribcage, "which one of the many red petals gave it away hm?" Sans stares down at the red flower, the edges of its petals ripped and torn. It was awhile before he replied to the skeleton, "I don't know how long it will last... Once she finds out than... That's that..." Sans could feel his patients wearing thin, this little fucker... always hiding important information...

Flowey stares up at Sans, "Chara..." He shakes his head no, "I mean Frisk... Frisk is still in control... She is reacting differently." Sans kneels down, making sure he is eye level with the plant, "who the hell is frisk?" This causes the flower to flinch and look uncomfortable, "Frisk is well... The... The human that falls... She is the one who kills first... Though I don't know much on her... When she first fell I umm... Greeted her..." so attacked. that's fair "After that Frisk didn't trust anyone... Not that she trusted me much to begin with... A-anyways... I don't really remember much about them since it didn't take long."

Sans couldn't help but tilt his skull to the left slightly, "hm..?" Flowey then grins at the skeleton with a twisted face, "FrIsK tRiEd To KiLl AsGoRe BuT wAs ToO wEaK..." The face shifts back Flowey's normal cartoon face, "I didn't know at the time what caused her to snap, cause up until that point she hadn't actively tried to dust anyone. Sure she had dusted some frogs and some goblins but only cause they attacked her..."

Sans scoffs a bit, "why don't you know the reason behind her attacking asgore?" Flowey rolls his eyes, "I can't enter the upstairs of the house, the floor is too hard. The basement's however is softer." makes sorta sense...

"This time... She hasn't dusted anyone so far... In fact I watched as two Froggits nearly kill her in this timeline." Flowey's faces turns twisted once again, "ShE wAs So PaThEtIc." He lets out a maniacal laugh before his faces shifts back to normal, "She called out for help and well..." Flowey squirms a bit uncomfortable, wait, did he help her? "Point being she hasn't killed anyone yet..." what does that have to do with chara?, "And one final thing, in this past load Frisk wasn't even trying to fight Asgore I don't think... I showed up right as her soul shattered and Asgore didn't have a scratch on him. Full HP."

Sans stayed frozen in place, trying to process everything the flower had said, "who the fuck is chara if this frisk is the one who falls?!" A growl rumbles through his rib-cage which causes Flowey to flinch, "Chara is... Look that's complicated! I don't know what to expect from this timeline!" His red petals flare out as he lets out a hiss, "Be thankful I'm even giving you this update on things!"

"tell me weed... what did you mean before when you said at the _time_ you didn't know..? does that mean you know now?" Flowey tilts his head with a wicked grin, "Oh I most certainly do know." Sans knew Flowey wasn't just going to tell him but he was more than happy to rip each petal off slowly. Flowey's grin vanishes as Sans grips his steam. He starts digging his sharp phalanges into the skin as he reaches for a petal, "hard way it is." Sans says with a grin, ignoring Flowey's cries. Right as Sans was about to rip one of the petals clean off his phone rings. With a reluctant snarl Sans fishes his phone out of his left jacket pocket and answers without looking at who it was, "what the fuck do you want?" He sneaks, letting go Flowey who hisses at him.

Sand tears a deep inhale causing his eye lights to vanish, fuck me, "SO IT SEEMS YOU HAVEN'T BEEN DUSTED, YOUR WORTHLESS ASS WASN'T AT GRILLBY'S SO I AM CALLING TO FIND OUT WHERE THE HELL YOU ARE? IT IS LATE AND YOU HAVE LONG MISSED DINNER!" Papyrus boomed into the phone, deciding to ignore how Sans had answered the phone. For that Sans as grateful, "i took a nap out by my station. i was just snow damn tired. didn't mean to flake on dinner, i'll flurry over as can i can." Flowey rolls his eyes in annoyance while Papyrus let out a long sigh, "I AM THROWING OUT ALL THE WASABI." He tells into the phone before hanging up, "papyrus wait! we aren't done weed!" With a quick purple shortcut later, Flowey the flower was left out in the snow in front of the stone door.

Asgore sits on his worn bed that is definitely larger than a queen size bed, She was so scared last night... It made my soul act the way she cried for her mother in her sleep... Asgore was lost in thought about the events of last night, I have no other choice, she wouldn't survive on her own. Asgore is pulled from his thoughts as he feels the floor boards creak, My child is awake.

Frisk had laid in bed thinking back on last night. It had been strange for Frisk to be comforted by someone other than Tiffany. Sorta a parent kind of thing to do... She didn't even try to stop the soft smile form.

"Don't forget that he killed you..."

That only causes Frisk's smile to falter, but only slightly, Yeah, but i don't think he ment to... He could have killed me anytime...

"What's gotten into you..?"

Huh? What do you mean?

"Oh nothing."

Frisk was too tired to argue so instead she settled for just yawning softly as she rubs a bit of sleep from her eyes,

"Rough night huh?" Chara spoke behind Frisk's ear, and Frisk couldn't tell if they were being sincere or not, It was nothing... Just some bad memories is all. Chara didn't reply to this, instead she left Frisk to her thoughts.

"_!denimreted yatS"_

As Frisk left the safety of the bedroom she hears the floor creek under her. Shortly after follows Asgore's voice, "Good morning young one." Turning to face the large goat man coming out of the room at the end of the hall, "Good morning."

That morning was spent doing something that Frisk hadn't done in a very long time. She ate breakfast smiling and laughing, enjoying the comforting fatherly vibe that Asgore gave off. "I do hope that the pancakes were good." Frisk grins at him, "They were amazing! Thank you Asgore!" For a moment Frisk thought she saw regret in his eyes but it didn't last long as he beams at her, "I am so glad you like them!" What was with that look in his eyes?

After breakfast Frisk spent time exploring the upstairs of the house while Asgore cleaned up the kitchen. Frisk had offered to help but he insisted that she had fun. To stay close, but to have fun, I can do that. She found herself wondering around outside near a blacked tree.

"So what's the plan?"

The plan?

"Yes, what is the plan?"

Frisk stops and looks up at the tree, allowing her thoughts to wonder about the recent events. Somehow they feel as though they were another lifetime ago, well I did sorta die...

"That's a cheery thought... Yeah you died but now you are back, get over it and come up with a plan already!"

Geez okay okay... Just give me time to think... Okay?

"Hmph... You aren't going to beat Asgore that way."

Beat him...?

"Yes, you'll need LV though... I think I know where there is something useful."

Frisk followed Chara's directions, thankfully not coming across any monsters along the way. It didn't take long to reach an overlook. The overlook showed a view of a city falling to ruin. "How pretty... In a sad way..." It's like it's forgotten by time... The city looked to be from another era, one rules by swords and magic.

"It should be right around... Ah! There it is."

Frisk turned to see a plastic knife on the ground. With a shaking hand she begins to reach for it, why am I shaking..? It's just a toy...

"_?flesruoy taeper ot gniog tsuj yllaer uoy erA"_

_"_Howdy!" A sudden boyish voice filled with confidence calls out behind her. Quickly spinning around Frisk's feet snag on each other causing her to call back, landing hard on her butt, "Ow... H-huh?" Frisk wasn't sure what she had expected but a red flower with a pale pink cartoon smily face was definitely not high on the list.

"Haha didn't mean to scare ya." Though the flower said this it didn't sound very apologetic, "Golly you look confused."

All Frisk could think to do was nod, Chara picking now to say nothing.

"Well howdy! I'm Flowey the flower! I'm glad to see you are still alive." Though the flower smiled brightly Frisk couldn't help but feel a shiver run up her spine, "Y-yeah, wait what do you mean..?"

"_.tsurt uoy ohw fo luferac eB_"

"Oh! Well I saved your life! When those froggits were attacking you I stopped them. Though heehee I guess you were passed out when I finally got to make sure you were safe." After a short moment of processing what was said, "You saved me? Thank you Flowey! I'm Frisk." The red flower tilts its head, "Well it's nice to meet ya Frisk! You must be new to the Underground and if that's the case then golly you must be so confused about how things work down here!" Flowey's smiles falls as if they felt conflicted with something, then it turns to confusion.

"Flowey?" Frisk moves so she is kneeling down next to the flower, "Are you alright?" This seems to snap Flower back into focus, "H-huh? Oh yeah! Hah... If you um... have questions you can ask me." The confidence from before seeming to lessen.

"I can... Ask you any question?"

"Yeah, ask away."

"Okay... What do you know about... The other fallen humans?" This question seems to take the flower off guard, as he just stared at her open mouthed.

"Well that's an odd question... And not a short answer..." Flowery shifts uncomfortably

"You don't have to say everything... Just umm... How was Asgore with them?" This seems to catch his attention as he starts to grin, "Asogre only had the pleasure to meet two of the six personally..." Something about that sent shivers down her spin, "How do you mean...?" The flowers grins more, "Hmm? Are you sure you want to know, Frisk?"

"Are you sure you want to find out?"

Yes

"?_yllaer uoy erA_"

Yes...

"I'm sure..." Frisk spoke softly but filled with determination, "I would ask Asgore but I have a feeling that is a sore spot so... Please tell me." Flowey shifts as he ponders over whether or not tell her.

"The last human who fell had the soul of Justice..." Before Flowey could continue however Frisk stops them, "What do you mean soul of Justice?"

Flowey didn't look too amused about being interrupted, "It means that was his soul trait. Now just listen will ya?" Frisk nods sheepishly. Once Flowey was sure Frisk wasn't going to speak again he spoke, "His name was Gage... Gage was quick to act with his gun always in hand. No older than 14 I believe... He took it upon himself to get justice for the humans who fell before him. Asgore had just come to the ruins, a once proud king, now a caretaker of nothing but ruins." Flowey could tell Frisk wanted to ask something but she held back, "He had both his horns when Gage fell, and less guilt... Asgore tried to convince the boy to stay, that he would die if he were to leave. After hearing this Gage demanded to learn what happened to the others... Gage, no older than 14, took it upon himself to find justice for those who fell before him. Gage had stayed in Asgore's care for a week before learning the truth about the others. Once he had learned the fate one the just before him, the once safe space felt wrong. Asgore only wants to protect now, that doesn't mean he always did." Frisk could feel her blood start to run cold, Asgore didn't always protect? "In fact it was the King who issued the order to kill all humans..." The king... Asgore... "With trident in paw, King Asgore personally killed the 6th human..." Frisk could feel herself becoming sick, "Once Gage found that out he fought Asgore... During the fight Asgore lost a horn and Gage... He left Asgore and headed out into the rest of the Underground where he killed quite a few monsters on his way to the castle. His attempt was in vain however, for he was cut down before he reached the castle."

Frisk felt sick. She wasn't sure how to process that. Asgore was king, he issued the order to kill humans, he killed one... He killed someone.

_"...taht no sucof t'nod esaelP"_

With a shaky voice Frisk askes, "Why did he make the order to kill all humans..?" Flowey stares at Frisk for a moment before saying, "7 human souls are needed to break the barrier."

"Frisk, take the knife! You could use if as protection!"

"I... I should go..." Quickly she gets up and dusts herself off, "it was nice meeting you, Flowey! See you again soon!" With that she hurries past him making her way back to the house.

"Frisk? What are you going to do?"

Frisk simply smiles and as she stands at the doorway to humble home she is filled with a sense of determination, "I have a plan..."

Asgore looks into the fire, his soul rather heavy with emotions, I couldn't do it... I couldn't poison her... Was that the right thing? Asgore lets out a long sigh, then floor boards creak. How I've missed that sound... Someone else... Not to be alone... "Asgore..?"

Turning his gaze from the fire to the doorway he greets Frisk with a warm smile, "Did you have fun outside?" As he spoke he took in her form, she was now slightly pale and seemed to be nervous, "Frisk..?"

"Who was the 6th human to have fallen down..?" Asgore stared at her frozen in place. Of all the things to have asked him, she had ask that. "I... I have something to do..." Frisk's eyes... I know who they belong to... Asgore got up from his chair and hurries past Frisk, who calls after him. He could hear her steps hurrying after him, but he knew what he had to do. I backed down from poisoning her but I will not back down from destroying that damn down. Sans my old friend... I am sorry...

"Asgore wait!" He swiftly moved down the stairs, moving around the broken step with ease. Frisk of course still right behind me... His ears lifting slightly, awaiting to hear if she falls, that damn step... Please don't get hurt... To his relief then announce he hears her step down on the basement floor without falling, "Go upstairs now!"

"Please Asgore! Just tell me what happened! I want to understand!" Asgore stops, his soul aching in guilt, "Frisk... The 6th human wasn't like the others... She was older than them... 24 years old and she had a soul of kindness... I didn't know her long... It wasn't til after I had... I had killed her where I learned more about her." Asgore takes a deep breath, "She hadn't killed a single monster, in fact many adored her, some more than others... But she was set on not only leaving the Underground but freeing everyone as well... Apparently she believed us to be good and not just mindless beasts. Her name was Frida." Asgore notes how Frisk's body tenses body, "And she had her own reasons to leave."

"What... What was her reason for... Leaving..?" Frisk struggled to ask the question, Asgore knew why. She was worried that he would confirm something that she had most likely didn't want to believe, "To return to her 5 year old daughter..."

"M-mom..." The sound of Frisk's voice broke Asgore's soul, "I, the once proud mountain king, could take no longer... The regret I had before that point was great but after... Frisk it was too much. I knew I had to try to save the humans that fell down... I... I tried but..."

Asgore fell to his knees, tears filling his eyes, "Frisk... Frida was such a kind woman..." Frisk walks closer to him, her hair masking her eyes, "Asgore..." Gently she wraps her arms around him, "I... I fogive you..." Slowly, with shaking arms he holds her, accepting her hug, "Frisk..."

"You did what you thought you had to... To help everyone... And now... You are trying to make up for that..." The once king feels Frisk pull from his grasp, it takes all his strength to let her pull free, "I have to leave Dad... But I promise I will be back. I promise you that I will break the barrier." Asgore looks at the child who stares back with such determination that he knew there was nothing he could do. Slowly he stands, reaching into his pocket he pulls out a large, though fits normally idn his large paws, stone key, "This is the key to the ruins..." As he speaks he turns to face the door, I hope I am doing the right thing... Please let it be the right thing... After running the key down the seam between the two stone door, "I will... Lock it once you are through, please be safe my child. Here." He digs in his pocket and pulls out a large grey flip-phone, "I have a spare in my room, take this, please call me if you need anything." Before taking the phone Frisk hugs him tightly, hiding her face in his chest, "I'll be safe... I promise..."

They held each other for sometime before Asgore pulled free, "You should be going, I might change my mind if you stay much longer..." With a heavy soul he watches her step back and push through the stone doors, determination driving her. I really hope I made the right decision by not poisoning her... Asgore shuts the doors behind her, running the key upward, locking them.  
"Be safe my young one... Be safe..." 

_Stay determined!_

_Are you really just going to repeat yourself?_

_Be careful of who you trust._

_Are you really sure?_

_Please don't focus on that._


	8. 8 Handshake

Cold greeted Frisk like a slap across the face, but she wasn't going to stop. The stone doors shutting and locking behind her as she sinks into the snow slightly. **So cold...**

"Frisk, please don't freeze on me... I'd hate for us to do this yet again."

**I'll try, but geez you make it sound like I've done this a million times.**

"Oh do I?" Chara spoke with certain playful sly tone.

Frisk just rolled her eyes instead of answering she began to pull her feet free from the snow, "I wish I had boots..." The exit of the ruins seems to have lead to a strange forest blanketed in the kind of white snow you only see in places untouched by man. If it wasn't for freezing temperature it would actually be quite lovely. A part of Frisk considered turning back but she knew she couldn't stay. **Asgore admitted to... To killing the human with the soul of kindness...**

"Frida, your mother..."

Hearing Chara say this causes a ping of pain to ripple in Frisk's chest, however she kept walking further from the door. Most of the trees along the path were close together however Frisk could see larger more spread out trees just past the thinner closer ones. "Huh... It's sorta like a tree grove of some kind..."

"A what...?"

**Well I think I remember hearing one that a bunch of bamboo is called a bamboo grove.**

"Huh... That's interesting"

Frisk chuckles softly to herself, that was just one of the random things she knew. **Makes sense that she had a soul of kindness... **She could just barely fight back the tears as she could just almost hear her mother humming a melody while pointing at a picture book, _"Isn't this beautiful? It's called a bamboo grove. Maybe when you're older we can see one for real."_ Her mother's soft voice lingering and whispering in the back of Frisk's mind. Fully unaware by how much time was passing as walked. Allowing herself relive the memory just a bit longer.

"Frisk you need to pay at-"

Chara's warning had come too late, Frisk's foot had snagged on something causing her to be hit with cold reality. As well as a face of cold snow, **At this rate... I would have just tripped into that damn hole... No pushing necessary...** Frisk quickly pushes herself off the ground and quickly beings to shake the snow off, **I don't need to freeze to death... **Once Frisk was certain she had gotten off most of the snow her focus turns to the reason of her fall.

A long thick branch is laying in the center of the path, "Well... That's not safe..." Frisk leans down and tries to pick up the branch, however this was no mere stick. Holy cap is this thing frozen to the ground?!

"That or you're really weak."

Frisk could feel her right eye begin to twitch, instead of arguing she decides its best to just leave the branch. Looking up at the ceiling as she walks onward, **No sky... **The sound of wood spitting under intense pressure echoes behind her, freezing her mid-step.

"What the hell was that..?"

Swallowing the increasing sense of fear Frisk had a plan that she wasn't going to back down on. This wasn't going to stop her, and knowing this filled her with determination.

The branch was nothing more than splinters now.

"Frisk maybe you should run."

That was something she already knew, how could she not know? Whatever had done that obviously was close, mostly watching her this exact moment, **watching me... **An image of the skeleton hand that she had caught a glimpse of before. The one from the nightmare, or perhaps it had been a vision like Chara had suggested. Quickly looking around, trying to find the possible treat, **I can't see anything... But that doesn't mean that I'm alone...**

After turning to start heading back down the path, further away from the safety of the ruins. Everything so quiet that Frisk could hear her own footsteps perfectly. The quietness did little to soothe her nerves as she quickens her pace from before. Then a something happened that caused Frisk to nearly start in a run. Perhaps she would have if the snow hadn't been so deep. The sound of a second pair of footsteps, close behind her. **How are they this close?!**

"Look there is a bridge up ahead! Maybe you can make a run for it?"

"_.nur t'noD"_

**No..?**

There is was again, that static like voice, or at least that's what Frisk thinks it is. She wondered if Chara knew anything about it, perhaps they could understand it better than her at the very least. Instead of running Frisk walked through the snow, however she didn't look back. **No way is this person going to get the satisfaction knowing that they scared me.** A part of Frisk knew that whoever or whatever was stalking its way behind her already knew she was scared. Frisk just didn't want to admit it, and was thankful to Chara for not calling her out on it. **The bridge is so close...** The bridge had become like a checkpoint in her mind. If she can cross the bridge before whatever is following cat her then she would be safer. Or at the very least feel safer. The bridge was right there, Frisk could reach out and touch it if she were to try. **Wait... It's quiet again?**

A shadow suddenly looms over her, " n... don't you know how to greet a new pal..? turn around... shake my hand..." Frisk was frozen to the spot, **this voice...** Fighting the urge to turn and run, instead she decides to listen to the feel that is telling her that she must not run. Though she found the courage to turn to the figure, she couldn't look them in the face. Mostly because they seemed to be at least foot taller if not a foot and a half than her, so when she had turned to face them she was met with their chest. The person was wearing an unzipped dark grey jacket, revealing the black fabric. **Is everyone tall?! Not the time for that...** She tells herself, **Going by their voice... I want to say they are male...**

"come on daring... i'm not going to bite..." It was then Frisk notices the Skeletal hand outstretched towards her, mostly covered by his sleeve. Frisk clasps her hand to his, excepting there to be pain. There was none. If it wasn't for the fact that this person lacked all the fleshy bits that made up a hand, it was just a handshake. His hand wasn't cold, though it wasn't warm either. Frisk did quickly notice however that his hand, though nothing but bones, was larger than her own. Like an adult shaking hands with a child. Not only that, but each phalange ended with a sharp point, "don't look so scared, nothing's happened yet...right?" Frisk's eyes finally traveled up to look at a grinning skeleton with sharp teeth and empty eye sockets. Oddly though her eyes found their way to a crack that goes down just past his right eye socket. And for a moment no one said anything while the human and skeleton stared at each other, the human's hand ensnared in the skeleton's grip.

Sans stared into the human's surprised and fearful eyes, **green eyes and no sign of dust just snow... **Slowly the skeleton pulls back his hand, allowing his purple eye lights to return, which causes the girl to relax but only slightly. If Sans attacked now, killing the human while their eyes were green. Maybe then he could... **damnit... if this just gets me killed again, in the next reset im plucking that damn weed, **"Geez darlin' you got a bone to pick with me or something? you just staring right through me." Sans watches as the human blinks in surprise by his pun. Then he heard it. The soft giggle that escapes from the now more relaxed human was surprisingly pleasant. "S-sorry its just you had... Startled me. I'm Frisk."

**she really is acting as if she doesn't remember... **,"heh ya don't say." **as if she has never killed before. **Frisk looks up at Sans, her jade eyes borrowing into his purple eye lights, "name's sans, sans the skeleton." Frisk smiles a soft smile before looking back over her shoulder to the bridge, "Its nice to meet you... Where does this path lead..?" Frisk turns back to look at Sans with her big green eyes that still showed fear, "leads to snowdin but I would be careful about just walking around... in fact i'm supposed to be on the look out for some humans but... i don't care about capturing humans." **I just want you to stay dead.**

Taking a careful step back from Sans, Frisk smiles meekly, "Well that makes me feel better." Sans nods a bit and looks over the short humans head, "snowdin is basically a straight shot from here..." He couldn't help but notice her shivering slightly, **heh freeze small fry... **Frisk looks over her shoulder once more to study the snowy path, "I hope there is a place to w-" Sans didn't wait for her to finish her sentence, instead he took a shortcut. **i may not be trying to heh... capture you... but i sure as hell am not your friend.**

Instead of looking at the freshly fallen snow Sans looks at a slow moving stream, **she almost looked innocent...**  
**almost...** Sans shoves his hands into his pockets as he backs up from the stream. Without bothering to look behind he goes to sit down knowing that the bench was there to welcome him. Slowly his glaze leaves the river, traveling to cave dirt under his feet, "heh... maybe things will be different..." Saying softly to himself before turning his skull to the turn left ge lets out a sigh, **well echo flowers still aren't blue...** Slowly the skeleton reaches his hand and taps the deep purple flower that gives off a light purple glow. Then as Sans expected, the flower spoke in his own voice, _"i_ wasn't ready for this responsibility..." Sans whispers softly, "please... be different..."

"_.eb lliw tI"_

Sans's eye lights go out as that voice echoes through his skull. He was frozen in place though a sense of panic starts to build up, **nonononononononono that voice isn't real... **Sans brings his hands to the sides of his head, as if to cover his nonexistent ears, "it isn't real... it isn't real..." The sharp tips of his phalanges scrape hard against the scar around his eyes, "i'm just... just stressed... " In hopes to ease his soul the skeleton taps the flower once more, **just focus on the flower sans...** He thought to himself however what t he flower repeats back to the skeleton were not his own words _".eb lliw tI"_


	9. 9 Snap

"I hope there is a place to warm up at." Frisk turned her head to what she thought would be Sans the skeleton, instead there was no one, "H-huh? Where did he..."

"Magic." Chara chimed in, "You should probably avoid him from here on anyways."

Frisk lets out a soft sigh before turning to fully face the snowy path leading further away from the safety of Asgore. Frisk had a plan, one that wasn't very thought out, but she had a plan. A chill runs through Frisk's body.

"At this rate you'll freeze, and we've barely even left."

**Snowdin should have a place to warm up right? An inn or something... I hope...**

As she starts to cross the bridge, Frisk can't help but look over the side into the darkness, "Geez... This bridge needs a hand rail or something..."

"Just don't go falling off."

**You have such li- **Frisk's thought was cut short as her food slips on a patch of ice almost causing her to call over the edge, "Oh fuck..."

"You were saying?"

**Shut it!**

After that Frisk walked in silence, only her footsteps in the snow breaking the silence. So many questions were racing around in Frisk's mind; who was Chara? What was this reset power? Frisk was still trying to wrap her mind around all that had happened before she stops at a crossroads, 3 paths leading off in different directions, "How long have we been walking..?"

"Long enough for your lips to turn slightly blue."

Frisk groans and looks down each path, "He stand that Snowdin was a straight path so... If we keep going forward we should get there... Right?"

"Well that's if you trust him."

Did Frisk trust him? **He said that wasn't interested in capturing me... **Chara to Frisk's surprise says nothing. Instead they remain quiet as Frisk closer to the center of the crossroads. The fresh snow crunching under her feet, "It's so peaceful..." The peaceful snowy paths fill Frisk with determination, it was as if nothing bad could happen here. As she neared the center, her foot slips on a patch of ice hidden behind the snow. In an attempt to balance herself Frisk swings her arms, only to cause her to fall face first into the center.

**SNAP**

"FRISK!"

The snow quickly begins to turn red, while Frisk's body spasms without her permission. The ice wasn't the only thing hiding just under the snow. In fact something more insidious was laying in wait. A bear trap had sunk its teeth into most Frisk skull, digging into her eyes and jaw. It wasn't strong enough to crush her skull but it locked her in place. Blood begins to pool inside her mouth as her body jerks desperately in useless hopes to get free. It had happened so quickly Frisk wasn't even sure what was happening, all she knew was pain. Unable to see as its teeth dug deeper with every spasm. Frisk tries to scream, but as she does nothing but gagging cries escape her. Unable to open her mouth to scream or to let blood drain Frisk tries desperately to use her fingers to pry open the thing around her. The teeth bit into her fingers, but she couldn't stop. Frisk's lungs were now beginning to burn for the need of air. Blood drips out of the crease of her lips as well as her nose. Slowly Frisk's body stopped moving.

**I died again... **It didn't take long for the feeling of drifting in darkness to end. Frisk heard and felt nothing. That was until she heard the sound of someone clapping, "You made it pretty far..." The voice was feminine and though their words were praise, the voice almost sounded disgusted. "Haha are you proud of me?" It was Frisk's voice that spoke that time, though she was certain she didn't speak. **That was... Me?**

"With all the Queen's men now lay to dust... You're all that's left." Still blinded by darkness Frisk could feel her body move without her command. Slowly raises her right hand to point at the other voice who responds, "I will not stand down so easily. I still have monsters to protect... This is still my kingdom!" Frisk's body acted on its own, running towards the voice, as if the darkness wasn't a factor. It was as her body was a mere puppet on strings, obeying someone other than herself. Something hot slams into her side causing Frisk to nearly double over, Frisk wanted to scream but not a sound escapes her, at least not a scream, "Y... You bitch!" Something pieces through Frisk's chests as the words leave her mouth, **Not my words... What's happening?! It hurts! **Everything went quiet.

"Continue" and "Reset" appear before her yet again. Just like before "Continue" was lite up in bright gold letters while the other "Reset" was dimmed. The red heart forms just past them, and Frisk couldn't help but notice that there was new crack along its surface. With a shaky hand Frisk presses down on "Continue".

"Frisk be careful!"

Frisk just barely stops herself from putting her foot down on the hidden icy patch. Her foot instead hovers over the spot that would lead to her death, "W-what happened..."

"Bear trap... You should be able to step around it no problem."

With shaky legs Frisk carefully makes her way around the hidden trap. However instead of going forward something off to the left catches her eye causing her to go to it.

"Hm?"

**If there are more traps like this... I can't just walk blindly... It looks like there is something we can use. **Frisk hears Chara hums in agreement as she walks carefully down the path. As Frisk drew closer to a long thin stick like thing propped up against rock, she hears the sound of a slow moving river.

An old fishing pole with a tangled line greets Frisk at the river's edge.  
"Huh... A fishing pole... I mean I guess it will work. I feel kinda bad for taking it though..." Frisk hears Chara groan, "It looks like its been long abounded! Just take the damn thing!" Without any further hesitation Frisk acquired the forgotten fishing pole.


End file.
